Appearances Are Deceitful
by AnimeManiac001
Summary: Sequel of ‘Nothing Is As It Seems’ by Star Mage1. Dean is decided to rescue his brother, Sam, from Lucifer’s hands. But there are complications as Who is Sam? And What is the real reason for the Fallen Archangel interest? AU.
1. A New Resolve

_**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW) and since I make no money with this I would be forever thankful if someone sends me Sam Winchester as a Christmas present. It would make my year (hundred times over).

_**Summary:**_ Sequel of 'Nothing Is As It Seems' by Star Mage1. Dean plans to rescue his brother, Sam, from Lucifer's hands. But there are complications as Who is Sam? And What is the real reason for the Fallen Archangel interest? AU.

**I recommend you to read first 'Nothing Is As It Seems' from Star Mage1, because this is the sequel she so kindly allow me to write. She's a great writer!**

_**Warnings: **_Flashback from Supernatural season four episode 1 and season 5 episode 1. There will be cursing and perhaps disturbing themes along with characters dead. After episode 4 of the fifth season nothing happens, this is an AU of the future Dean and the ideas introduced by Star Mage1.

_**A.N.:**_ I have no beta, but I'm using the Word so major errors should be avoided but if you see any I would appreciate if you told me along with your opinions of the story. And I formally express my gratitude to Star Mage1 for reading and pointing out many of my mistakes.

**Appearances Are Deceitful**

Chapter 1: **A New Resolve**

Sam opened his eyes. He took a few seconds long to adjust his vision, almost as comfortable as he was in his own body. Or should he say the past body? It had been more than five years and he still thought himself as Sam, the youngest son of John and Mary Winchester, brother of Dean and a hunter true to his heart. No matter where his soul reside in, he was still the same… the package was just a little different.

When he was transported to this meat suit in the… Detroit episode… it was uncomfortable and excruciating, seeing, moving, _breathing_. His soul felt displaced and the flesh tried to reject him. Only after painful hours he could stay conscious enough to _move_, to search for his real body. He knew who he was but not who the meat he was belong to. He remember the motel he was in before everything began, deciding starting from there Sam stepped forward.

And then… the angel Zachariah appeared.

_The angel just came to him like that, for a moment he thought that the body he was in was the cause of the angel's attention but that changed with his first words._

"_Hi there Sammy!"_

_Sam felt his blood run cold and not just a little fear in the pit of his stomach, but he hoped that at least it hadn't show on his face. If the angel knew he was there then maybe he could return him to his body, right? Zachariah wasn't his favorite angel (hell, that's putting it lightly) but what could he do? He must return to his body, period._

"_You! Do you know what happened to me? Is this one of Lucifer tricks?" his voice was so, so very, very wrong. It wasn't him, it wouldn't ever be him._

"_Now that's a smart assumption. Thinking of the one with power enough to take you completely out of your body and put you… there." He said pointing to him "But no, it wasn't Lucifer that switched your soul. It was me!" he said as if admitting a great thing._

"_Why?!" he shouted, not caring if someone heard him. The angel in from of him made a face, tsk'ing lightly._

"_Now, there's no reason to be angry like that! We were doing you a favor after all" in a blink he was at his side, putting his arm around his shoulder and teleporting him away._

_They arrived in a blink of an eye, a white light… and a rush of feathers? They were on top of a building where Sam could see the people down below. He recognize all the houses and buildings, they were in the very middle of Detroit. Sam got out of Zachariah's hold in order to face him again. But Zachariah wasn't playful any more, sarcastic or menacing he looked empty._

"_We are tired of this war Sam. We want the paradise that will be created when this is over. We don't want to watch over the humans or this planet any longer. Have to deal with your corruption and demons all the time." His voice was a dead lagoon, deep and deadly. Sam thought that this was his last moments. He no longer had any use as Lucifer's vessel, fuck, he didn't know why they hadn't bothered to kill him already… but maybe it is because Lucifer would still bring him back and then attack the angels in retaliation._

"_I don't understand. What do you want from me?"_

"_Nothing, at least not anymore, we found another vessel for Michael or Lucifer. This one isn't, by a long shot… adequate… to either of them, but willing to say yes." He looked at him, really looked and Sam understood what was going on._

_He knew he was going to die._

"_That's why you exchange us. But why me and not Dean, wasn't the idea to take Lucifer down while in Nick's body?" He had to gain time, he had to find this person, in his body and prevent something foolish. Lucifer wouldn't have his victory, or the angels, not like this._

"_Yes, but we found you first… Castiel interference, _really_ inconvenient. The Sigils protect you and we could not find Dean either. Luckily someone we know spot you three days ago, a Jehovah witness, half of heaven was looking for you and yet it was a human who succeed in finding you." Zachariah sounded triumphant, however his face was serious and he didn't move an inch from the door he was fucking blocking._

"_So this person is going to say yes but wasn't it me who had to decide?" he asked. He never really understood how the vessels were chosen, only that they had to give their consent to allow the dicks with wings to enter._

"_It's a question of blood. After all you __were_ _suited to be the devils body, as the blood of his children was in you. Thank you for that by the way" he winked having the same expression Uriel had so long ago, as if Sam was a piece of filth._

"_So Lucifer takes over my body and then… what?"_

"_Then… we war. Lacking another choice and with you gone, Dean will say yes to Michael. Don't worry you won't be here to see it…" Zachariah pointed his finger at him, like a gun, but instead of murdering him Zachariah has a thoughtful expression on his face._

"_Hmmm, I guess it won't harm you…" Zachariah eyes were full of glee and wickedness, "Seeing _Sam _say yes."_

"_Bastard!" he screamed but didn't opposed when Zach touch him on the forehead to transport him away again. He was impotent to do more._

Sam returned abruptly to the present he didn't want to delve further in the past. He thought about what his companions said before retreating, that Lucifer killed his brother, but that didn't make sense. If Sam and the others were a distraction why hadn't Dean taken the chance and end it all at once?

Sam knew Dean, and he was fully aware that they were being fed to the Demons and Croans. What Sam didn't count on was for the fallen angel to appear out of nowhere and start helping his minions; Lucifer didn't have affection for his servants' only contempt.

He should have known it was a trap, not for Dean but for him. And because of his incompetence and stupidity Dean was dead, _again_. He swallowed the pain. He was long used to the idea that Dean wouldn't live to see the sunrise again one day. After so many kamikaze missions to get the Colt but it still hurt. Looking around he spotted his company but that didn't make him feel better especially in the present conditions.

His eyes followed the devil in his body. It had been a long time since they faced each other. This time however things were a bit different. He moved his hands a little attempting to free a bit of his movements but they were tied above his head supporting most of his body.

"It's no use Sam. I've got you now and I'm not going to let you go. This chase has gone on long enough don't you think? It's time for you to rest. To be at my side" Lucifer said with a pained expression on _his_ face – _Sam's_ face – from the only chair in the room, five feet away from him.

His lips curved in a smirk so easy to do in this strange body. He no longer could smile like the old times; this flesh too alien to Sam.

"No thank you. I like where I was before. How many times are we going to have to repeat this conversation? I'm _not_ going to join you."

The Devil sighed as if aggravated but Sam knew him well. Lucifer was a very patient entity, which was at the moment feeling triumphant and Sam dreads that.

He didn't know what the angel wanted from him… and for five long and wearisome years he ran, from his past, from his future, from his family (he never worked the courage to tell Dean or Bobby what had happened and see where it got him) and especially from himself…

Now all he had run from was catching him up to him.

* * *

"Dean I got the list!" Cas said entering the room. Dean was currently studying the map, he didn't know where the damn Devil has Sam but by God he would find out.

"Show me!" he turned to him practically seizing the paper.

"I have ten names. Some of them were dead but if one was really Sam Lucifer would have him brought back."

"Yes he would but that doesn't explain what he wants with him if already has Sam's body. Do you have any idea?"

"No sorry."

"And about the fucking angels?"

"That's complicated Dean. They broke rules, indispensable rules, and what's worse is that all of them were aware of the plan to trick Sam and you into saying yes. That's why we don't see one angel. All were punished."

"But by whom... God left the building right? Don't tell me that Michael…"

"No, or else he would have come to get you when you agreed. It's in our… their nature, a part of what they are. The rules are in us like brands and it doesn't matter if there isn't anyone to punish us. If we break them we are punished. Even if they can see us from Heaven the angelic host is powerless now…"

Dean mumbled a curse he didn't have any idea on what to do. They could try to find a ritual to locate Sam but if Sam escaped Lucifer for so long they had little chance of success. Either way he had to try; he wouldn't leave Sam in Lucifer's hands.

In the meantime Castiel was lost in his own thoughts his face bended to one side and his expression far away. He had the look that screamed 'I'm having an epiphany'.

"What is it Cas?" Dean knew him far too well. He looked more and more like the old Cas but had that bit of saucy humor.

"I'm wondering about something. Lucifer did tell you that Sam was the one who made the camp as impenetrable as a castle right?"

"Yes." Where did Castiel want to go with this?

"The means available to do such thing are not done lightly. The art is black and forbidden to men and none of these missing persons had the knowledge to do such. At least that we are aware of." His face was dark with concentration and his eyes calculating.

"What are you trying to tell me?" his tone was darker than before. Castiel had a wary attitude and that brought back bad memories. Memories of the times he suspected Sam's true motives were still fresh and burning like a brand.

'…_hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those, demons either for that matter.'_

'_Where did you get it?' always suspicious, the only person he knew that could provide them was Ruby and she was a _demon_, a _dead_ demon but either way…_

'_I made them' Sam made them? What the fuck…_

'_How?'_

_The slight pause made Dean edgy. _

'_I learn it… from Ruby.'_

He was so distrustful, so angry. He blamed Sam back them… no more! After Lucifer's little _talk_…

It was his fault. He should have tried to understand Sam, to talk with him. But it didn't matter now. He only hoped that his past self of 09 did a better job than he did. He had his own problems to worry about.

Like reading the damn list.

"It doesn't matter what Sam did it worked didn't it? This topic is over, we have to concentrate on which body Sam is in and where the Devil took him. So who the missing are: Misa Smith, Butt Talb, Carl Weasley, Sebastian Montgomery – dude what name the guy got –, John Suit, Jasper Lost, Darren Clirk, Irina Black, Mark Brand Jr. and Maria Frankie… hmm. Cas do you think we can cross the girls?"

Castiel stared at him with a you-are-a-dumbass look.

"What?"

"At least past you had some sort of intelligence… Of course we can't cross the girls Dean. Unless Lucifer specify the gender of the body Sam is now in – and you _didn't_ tell me he did – so we don't know if Sam is male or female. For all we know Sam could have a little girl's body!"

Jesus! Cas needed to cut off on some orgies and drugs; he was starting to have the PMS thing.

"How should I know? Sam was a man for god's sake and now you tell me he could be a chick?"

"Yes."

"What a naughty thing."

Castiel mumbled something that Dean wasn't supposed to hear. Unfortunately he was far too close…

"Castiel!" he said with a bit of the last 5 years steel.

"I'm checking the wards. We have to know how to keep Lucifer of our trail. Even if he is focused on Sam he could very well smite us in a blink of eye for the simple joy of it. With you 'dead' and Sam in his hands, there is no longer a reason for him not to destroy the camp." Cas says before walking away.

After the former angel left, Dean thought about that list of people. Probably all were dead except for Sam. That makes things easier to find out who he was but the others… Well better dead than being a Croatons, and his brother was immune either way or at least he used to be.

Dean looked at the names yet again. How could Sam be so close to him, be one of these persons, and he didn't notice? Misa and Butt he knew somewhat better than the others. Smart mouth Misa and playful Butt, none of them like the Sam he knew…

_How did you know he would use that name?_

_Are you kidding me? What don't I know about that kid?_

It seemed what he _didn't_ know about Sam could fill a lot of books. Then there were Marie, Irina and Carl the shooting trio (they were the ones that called themselves that, Dean always thought silly). Always covering each other's backs and killing anything in 10 miles radius when hunting. Some hunters had to be really cautious around them or else getting shot by friendly fire.

Sebastian was a bastard full of money till the time his family was killed by the croatons and his estate burned down.

Dean cheeked him out and everything was as he told him it should be. The guy wasn't a hunter in the first place… but then again Sam could have faked the story. Even if that was true…

Sebastian had come from Europe, somewhere near Rome, to America four years before. Thinking he could escape from the hell in his home. Only problem was that America was far worse due to the great number of supernatural creatures. But after _they _united under Lucifer's leadership the demons woke with a vengeance. Most of towns were whipped out. Vampires, Shapeshifters and other creatures that were almost extinct came out full force.

Most hunters were doomed: hunted down, isolated and killed brutally. Once the rest found out it was too late. A third of worldwide hunters were dead and half of the survivors were critically injured.

_What could we have done?_ They were few since the beginning; the only thing left was to refill their numbers to fight a lost war. The first 6 months were really bad. There wasn't a way to check if everyone wasn't possessed or infected. Some camps (the hunters thought better to avoid small cities or towns and starting to sleep in the middle of nowhere; the virus was just spreading in the small communities and heading to the big cities) were totally trashed down: Pilled bodies, rotten flesh, salt and silver everywhere, a few devils' traps and the stench of sulfur. Sebastian had struggle and survived in 6 camps before meeting Dean, and oh boy, for the first year he was a traumatized son of a bitch.

John, Jasper and Darren had come from different cities. In groups of survivors that joined the first rebellious force they meet. Most of that people hadn't endured the first month. Hunters were trying to put an end to the plague before things got of hand but end up with many deaths and even more turned Croatons. After so many defeats, Dean's camp was one of the few of the continent. And that's how they joined him. First things were tricky and there were a lot of internal fights. But each of them proved their dedication in battles and managed to join in Dean's elite force.

That's why he had taken them into that trap… to gain time to face the Fallen Angel and kill him. Even with the world a mess if the leader was gone then the structure would fall apart. Everyone would fight for dominance, especially the Demons, and then the humans would have a chance to rebuild everything… to organize a new resistance and repopulate the Earth.

Dean reflected once again. _One of them was Sam. I had my brother at my side for years and I didn't notice. Sam was with me and I didn't care, not even once did I try to find out why he had said yes. _I _sent Sam to his death. Things could have been different…_

"_Dean? Dean you have to come here close to the main gates. There's something I have to show you." _Chuck's voice came from the walkie talkie in his pocket. Could he have _Seen_ something?

"_On my way"_

Walking – almost running – Dean allowed himself to grow a bit of hope. Something he didn't have since that day when he heard the news from Bobby 'bout Detroit. He could hope because Sam hadn't given in five years. He was sure he could go on for a few more days…

_Don't worry Sammy, I will get you. And then… then _we_ will kill the Devil._

_**A.N:**_ I know. I'm evil… I didn't reveal if Sam was a girl or a men, but that's all part of my plan, in the next chapters you will understand more about Sam and his relationship with Lucifer, their past encounters and what Sam is really capable of. We will also see Dean, returning to the old Dean, but with a bit of hardness, he has seen too many horrors to be that cocky 'innocent' hunter he was before.

Merry Christmas to all of you, I'm giving you a tip bout next chapie: I'm not updating before the New Year. I can't finish the second chapter in time, but I'm working on it, and I will post the soonest I can. Reviews also help me to be more creative and hard worker.

See you in 2010.

_Next Chapter Title: _**Amazing Protection**


	2. Amazing Protection

_**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW) and since I make no money with this I would be forever thankful if someone sends me Sam Winchester as a Christmas present. It would make my year (hundred times over).

_**Summary:**_ Sequel of 'Nothing Is As It Seems' by Star Mage1. Dean plans to rescue his brother, Sam, from Lucifer's hands. But there are complications as Who is Sam? And What is the real reason for the Fallen Archangel interest? AU.

**I recommend you to read first 'Nothing Is As It Seems' from Star Mage1, because this is the sequel she so kindly allow me to write. She's a great writer!**

_**Beta**_**: **Star Mage1 (isn't she great? Told you so.)

_**Warnings: **_Flashback from Supernatural episodes, not going to name them. There will be cursing and perhaps disturbing themes along with characters death. After episode 4 of the fifth season nothing happens. This is an AU of the future Dean, Sam and Lucifer.

**Appearances Are Deceitful**

Chapter 2: **Amazing** **Protection**

**Then:**

Walking – almost running – Dean allowed himself to grow a bit of hope. Something he didn't have since that day when he heard the news from Bobby 'bout Detroit. He could hope because Sam hadn't given in five years. He was sure he could go on for a few more days…

_Don't worry Sammy, I will get you. And then… then _we_ will kill the Devil._

**Now:**

Finally he arrived.

Castiel and Chuck were there, Rufus – the old dog – had arrived too. He's worse than a women chasing gossip. One look at Chuck and Dean knew a vision was not the reason he was called;_ something else… and important too if their faces are any indication to go by. _Rufus was staring at the ground incredibly pale, Cas had a serious face and Chuck just seemed nervous.

"What's going on guys?" After Bobby's death Rufus had joined the camp but instead of fighting – he _was_ getting old – he helped to locate the Colt. He was the geek of all of them: if there was a doubt or a need to prepare a ritual or mass exorcism they ran to him.

"This" Chuck said pointing to the ground. Dirt had been moved to show a brown bag surrounded by herbs, it was musky and a bit smelly. Dean took a good look and saw that while the bag was the most prominent aspect it wasn't the only thing. A little far off there were other objects buried. Searching his mind for something familiar, he noticed that the objects that were buried around the bag were making a perfect form of an octagon with the bag in the middle. Dean hadn't the faintest idea what it was. When the moon shone brighter after a cloud moved out of its way; something _sparkly_ and resembling some sort of writing was revealed on the objects. _What the…?_ When he reached down to grab one of them, his hand was slapped by the old man.

"What was that for?" he asked (more like screamed).

"Watch it boy. Do you know what this is? This is why that damn beast hadn't found us yet. A pretty magic trick if you ask me." Rufus said almost angry that Dean nearly ruined something that kept the camp safe. Rufus then returned to staring at the strange circle, brushing gently a bit of earth here and there, an awed expression in his face.

"What the hell? Magic? Are you saying that this is a witch work?"

"No, Sam's" Chuck answered him "During my last vision I saw a hand burying something here and other places around the camp but I didn't know what so I got Rufus and came to investigating. Cas showed up but one look and puff," he pointed to the still figure of Castiel who hadn't said anything or looked up once, "he was dead still".

"Hey Cas, do you know what kind of mojo Sam did?" He demanded pissed, it wasn't the first time Sam got an idea that could hurt him in the long run. Demon blood, a major witch spell, using that crazy doctor's work to keep Dean alive… Jesus, he definitely didn't what to think about that particular bit. Still… Dean never liked magic and it put him on edge knowing the real reason the Devil hadn't found them was because of Sam's underhanded work.

"Yes I know" the former angel simple stated.

"Then what _is_ it?" Ok, Dean was getting angry from asking again and again. He was used to being told the first time damn it.

"If what Chuck saw is correct then this is a major protection circle: binding angels, demons, ghosts and the whole supernatural shit including Croats off our trail." Rufus answered instead of Cas moving his finger along the strange objects not touching or shifting them one inch.

"What? How? What kind of magic is that and why haven't I heard of something like this before?" Dean asks wondering if Sam's decision to hide this didn't put them in more danger then actually help them.

"Actually it's a combination of different kinds of protections. The Enochian sigils, devil's trap, hex bags and of course the most surprising part the elemental magic." said Castiel moving for the first time pointing to one of the objects and then poking slightly the hex bag.

"I don't want to hear this but what is this elemental thing supposed to do? Does that mean that Sam's a witch? Doesn't that kind of stuff come with a price?"

Castiel pondered a bit and then spoke to the three of them. "No, Sam's not a witch. And why this is surprising… is because elemental magic is a very old magic that calls upon the earth power and from the other elements. They are clockwise: Fire, Lightning, Darkness, Earth, Water, Poison, Holy and Air. Therefore there is no one Sam had to answer too when he performed the magic. Of course in itself the magic isn't much of a protection but what he's done here…" Castiel was with that deferential look as if he was seeing an amazing thing.

"C'mon Cas are you really telling us that whatever Sam did wasn't dangerous at all?"

"Dean before Christ, magic was a commonly used thing to protect against supernatural creatures. Only weaker and almost harmless…" He said exasperated to his companion, cursing him silently for his thickness.

"If you say so"

"…because it is a mixture of a chanting spell and the strength of the person that called upon the element. Besides not everyone can call upon this magic; most persons are only compatible with one element, two at most since Adam, the first human, was made of clay so all of his descendents have in common an affinity the element of the Earth. I don't know how Sam could have called the eight elements and carved the sigils. I never saw or heard of someone capable of such thing. This could be one of the reasons Lucifer is after him. Something in him is not _normal _if he can do a spell so potent like this one." He continued ignoring Dean's sarcasm and disbelief.

"But _why_ would Sam use _this_ specific magic?" Dean asked rudely, in Castiel's opinion, pointing to the circle not making a move to come closer (Rufus would swat him again).

"Because he's a smart guy" Rufus interrupted turning all the attention on to him again. "If what I know is correct and from the looks of this here… the magic is used only as an amplifier of the hiding powers of the sigils and the bag. The position of the representatives of the elements circling and protecting the bag; that in turn protects the camp and we have an impenetrable wall on our door. I'm thinking that Sam put other bags somewhere making a giant devil's trap so that no demon or angel could enter. It's lucky that Castiel here is human or else he couldn't find this place, right Cas?"

"Yes, it's fortunate that I'm no longer tied to the Host. This would easily keep me at bay."

"What?" Dean was astonished with the explanation, probably not understanding half of it.

"Jesus" Rufus growled at Dean "It means that Sam put the bag here, doing some unknown ritual invoking the elements of the world putting layers after layers of protection that turn this in to an impassable ground to all who are trying to kill us."

"While keeping us in the shadows the whole time" Said Chuck suddenly after absorbing all that was said.

"Yep" Answered the old hunter.

"So… that's why Lucifer didn't get us yet?" question Dean in his turn.

"Yep"

"And you don't know how to reproduce this right?"

"Nope."

"Million dollar question… How could Sam do this _without_ anyone noticing before?" enquired Dean fed up.

"Don't know he's _your_ brother. Go figures" the sarcasm hit Dean like a slap. After everything Dean did to Sam, he still wanted to protect him.

* * *

"You should reconsider you know? You can't go on like this forever." Sam wished that Lucifer would shut the fuck up; he was dead tired of his crap.

"Just shut up. My answer will be the same as always."

The archangel sighed dramatically making Sam's face twist in that expression where one couldn't be sure he was angry or just slighted annoyed.

"I didn't want to do this Sam, really… but you know we have some guest here besides you and your treatment is considerably different from them." Sam didn't grimaced at the subtle description of the whereabouts of his companions but avoided imagining what kind of horrors they were facing in the demons hands (or even worse at the Croats) "And unlike you their… _tolerance_… is very low. We have the location of your camp. Please, for the lives at stake, reconsider you position… After a while you will understand that what I'm doing is the right path. Your destiny, your whole life is to walk this road with me. That's why you were supposed to be my vessel."

Sam concentrated on the words; never had anyone said why he was _the_ vessel. Before he thought that it was because of the blood as Zachariah mentioned but if that was true why was Lucifer still interested in him? Sam's new body was never touched by Azazel and never took part in Azazel games: it wasn't one of the special children. So why? Why was he The Chosen one? It couldn't be because of the 'competition' that Azazel held. Ruby had said that it had to be him all along… but _why_? Lucifer already had Sam's true body; he had his perfect vessel so why did he still want Sam?

"The angels did a good job" Sam snapped his attention back to Lucifer "I didn't suspect it until I was taking over your body but then it was too late. It was fortunate for me, for should I suspect that trickery was involved in your consent I would have been banned too like all my brothers and sisters. Young Castiel only escaped the exile because of his ignorance of the plan but without Heaven's power the little Grace he had left was extinguished and he became human."

Sam narrowed his eyes at discovering something new. The camp knew Castiel's situation and there was always a new theory about his lack of Grace. Having it confirmed gave Sam a whole bunch of ideas and new reflections about Heaven but he decided to think about it later. After he get out of – wherever he might be.

"It doesn't matter what was done in the past Sam… reconsider or I will have to send a force of Demons, Vampires and Croatoans to your former home." Sam didn't like the way Lucifer threatened the camp. He had no idea what state the camp was in without its leader. Although he was sure Castiel escaped alive, he couldn't be sure the others would listen to him. Then there was still the matter of his barrier. It should confuse the Demons and all but if there was an attack on the coordinates of the camp: they would crash with the barrier and he has no idea what would happen then. He was sure that even Lilith would be unable to cross the barrier but Lucifer on the other hand… It could fool him for only so long but the barrier sooner or later had to be replaced. That was necessary in the next full moon – three weeks away. Hopefully he would be free by then.

"Go ahead, send them anyway. I believe that even without Dean the rebels will still stand up and win to your petty slaves" Sam said knowingly and with confident faith. Lucifer narrowed his eyes and signed saying calmly "Very well, but don't complain that I didn't warn you beforehand" and then he vanished from the room.

As soon as he processed that he was alone Sam tried to move his hands attempting to release his movements.

* * *

Lucifer appeared in front of a black haired girl, with white skin and dark eyes.

"Meg" his voice was heard throughout the room.

"Yes father" she answered respectfully.

"I want that camp in ashes."

Her face lit in malevolence.

"Yes my lord"

* * *

As her minions arrived she felt a surge of pleasure running through her human form. Her father, the creator and God of her race, had asked something of her and she would do anything to accomplish his desires.

She sent her troops to the place where the stinky humans were hiding all along; she would be ecstatic ripping out their throats open. At least a hundred of the Croatoans were with her; it was impossible gathering more because they were so unstable that they killed each other at the first chance. Thirty vampires were under her leadership, salivating on their lust. Like her they sought to see the soil drowned in blood. And then fifteen demons were going, one or two powerful enough to question her orders, but _she_ was their lord's chosen to lead the slaughter of the camp. She would make him so proud.

Arriving to the place they saw… nothing. Strange, the camp should be here. She had tortured the information out of the girl herself. After what she done the human couldn't have lied.

"Go ahead and search the place. I want that camp found out" she commanded the Croats. The stupid things followed her orders; spreading and advancing to the clearing she was sure was where the camp was but which she couldn't see There were a few trees here and there, dead or succumbing to the poison mixed in the air. Now it was common to smell sulphur, blood and decadence everywhere. It was magnificent. Ruined buildings were an ordinary decoration showing that a few years ago this place had been a rich city of humans.

A piercing scream woke her from her thoughts. A croatoan had fallen to the ground and was moving in impossible angles, wailing in pain. Another followed its example and then more and more until the Croatoans stopped before an invisible line, they understood they could not pass. The others had stopped wary of what was happening. Feeling her blood boil she sent a vampire and a demon to see what was happening. They weren't very happy but after snapping at them they moved quickly coming to where the Croatoans were screaming. Each of them put their hands forward, the result was immediate. The vampire yelled trying to pull back its arm. The demon however was in an even worse state: smoke was leaving its burning flesh, a stink of carbonized meat spreading in the air.

Feeling alarmed she stepped back as a rain of bullets hit near where she was standing, one coming very close to where she had been. She hissed in anger. She couldn't feel the humans or see or smell them but they were there. Jumping behind one rotten tree she witnesses the bodies of the Croatoans fall in a perfect circle.

"A barrier…" she whispered to nobody as her subordinates were killed, one after the other. A few hunters emerged from a place she couldn't see; decapitating the closest vampire and trapping the demons.

Knowing that it was a lost battle she returned to her father to report the happenings.

* * *

Cas was amazed and the others shared his enthusiasm. They could see the supernatural force but the creatures on other hand seem unaware of the camp. They were there at front doors but could not cross. When the demon and vampire started shrieking Dean barked.

"What are you waiting for? Pick up your weapons and end those sons of bitches!"

Castiel agreed, picking up his blade before taking one more look at their enemies… and there it was! For a second he could see a transparent but solid and strong wall. Sam's protection was unbelievable…

"Castiel!" Dean shout at him and Castiel reprimanded himself for his distraction.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said exasperated.

"Wait!" his leader ordered. Castiel looked at him questioning his reasons silently. "I want you to go with me to trap the demon that is screaming his ass off. We're going to use him to find out where Sam is."

Cas eyes are wide and Dean thinks Cas shouldn't be surprised after so long.

"Okay" he said as the idea gets in. "But where are we taking him? He can't cross and we must not break Sam's protection."

Dean frowned but said nothing, thinking his plans over. "We immobilize the shit and take it to one of the abandoned warehouses, do the deed and kill it. Simple and clean" Cas snorts at the particular unfunny joke, clean? That's a bull.

"Okay brave leader let's do it" he pulled the smartass attitude but Dean was already ten feet ahead of him. _Wow, he must really want to find Sam._

* * *

Sam felt the wrath before Lucifer arrived, stopping his escape efforts all together.

"_Sam_" the command in that voice was so strong that Sam lost himself for a moment, gravitating in that light of power. Lucifer was shining, as if he was a star. His features weren't distorted but there was so much ire in them that he flinched visibly. The air warmed up and the smell of _fire _and_ ocean _burned his nostrils. He wondered for a moment how could two different smells like those be combined in one being.

Lucifer took his jaw in his hands with enough force to hold him still but without hurting him. Even furious Lucifer's control was perfect.

"What did you do?" the question was murmured to his face but he couldn't _not_ listening to him.

"Do what? What are you talking ab…" Lucifer froze him in the middle of his exclamation. Lucifer's eyes pouring with power.

"The camp, what did you do to the camp? Why can't my minions enter?"

A sudden euphoria hit him. It had worked… they were saved. The resistance was safe from Lucifer's subordinates… until the next full moon at least.

"Not going to tell you." He responded a smirk on his lips.

Lucifer growled, a lightning strike hitting close outside, while others rumbled from far away. Even so Sam didn't fear for himself, he hasn't cared for his life in a long time. Not ending it because he knew Lucifer would bring him back and right to his arms.

"It doesn't matter. Sooner or later they will commit a mistake and I will be waiting." Lucifer spoke in a prognostic tone. It wasn't the first time Sam questioned if the Light Bringer could see the future. He released him and sat in the stupid chair again never taking his eyes off him.

"Are you going to be there all day? The view is boring" Sam didn't want Lucifer there. If he didn't _go away_ Sam _couldn't_ try to free his hands. Escape would be much easier without Lucifer hovering around.

"Why? My presence bore you Sam?" he provoked him. Sam frowned, thinking that Lucifer's attitude was obsessive enough without him spending his time 24/7 with Sam.

"Do what you want. I won't change my mind" he bites back.

"We will see, we will see."

* * *

Blood was on the floor, the walls, Dean's clothes and hands. The session of torture was bad, Castiel never liked it before. He hadn't lied when he said years ago that he would give anything so Dean wouldn't need to do it. Since Alistair… Well, at least it was almost over. The demon was one of the black eyed weak ones. His will wasn't tough but it was still unwilling to betray his 'Father's' whereabouts.

Half an hour later it was asking mercy and screaming an address. Dean, for good measure, kept going another fifteen minutes.

Castiel remembered that Sam was the one to break Alistair. The power of Azazel was so strong that he could kill one of the strongest demons without an effort. He was sure that two minutes with this demon it would chant its entire existence only to appease him.

A grunt and an orange light retuned his mind to the present.

"Did it" Dean spoke tiredly. Castiel nodded and pick up the gasoline to burn the corpse.

Leaving the abandoned place Castiel asked if Dean was really sure of what he was doing, if he really wanted to save Sam.

"Are you kidding me?" he said angrily. "Of course I want to save Sam! Why wouldn't I?"

"Dean, the others won't be happy when you tell them that they have to risk their lives for the man that they considered for five years the bringer of Lucifer's reign. They won't understand Zachariah's trick and you can't force them to go with you."

"And you Cas? Do you want to leave Sam in the Devil's claws?"

"Of course not. I knew Sam, I knew that he was a good man at heart; he only did some bad choices but who hasn't made mistakes especially with how much he was manipulated. I was aware that under normal circumstances he would never say yes. Besides he protected our camp and whoever he might be Sam would want Lucifer's defeat as much as we do."

Dean smiled and patted him on the back.

"Yep, that's my Sammy" he whispered, nostalgia in his voice.

_**A.N.: **_I'm not going to reveal Sam's new body gender until next chapter, if you are lucky (evil grin). Sorry about the delay I wanted to publish this earlier… I hope your forgive me, I will try to update faster with the next chapter. Not going to make promises but I **will** try.

Review please your reviews always make me work faster.

_Next Chapter Title:_ **Open Defeat **


	3. Open Defect

**_Disclaimer: _**Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW) and since I make no money with this I would be forever thankful if someone sends me Sam Winchester as a Christmas present. It would make my year (hundred times over).

**_Summary:_** Sequel of 'Nothing Is As It Seems' by Star Mage1. Dean plans to rescue his brother, Sam, from Lucifer's hands. But there are complications as Who is Sam? And What is the real reason for the Fallen Archangel interest? AU.

**_Beta_****: **Star Mage1 (I always said she was amazing ;D)

**_Warnings: _**Flashback from Supernatural episodes, not going to name them. There will be cursing and perhaps disturbing themes along with characters death. After episode 4 of the fifth season nothing happens. This is an AU of the future Dean, Sam and Lucifer.

**_A.N:_** I'M SOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG… THIS CHAPTER WAS A SON OF A BITCH TO WRITE AND I DO HAVE SOME EXCUSES AS WHY I TOOK SO LONG BUT I GUESS YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR THEM SO THERE YOU GO… THE CHAPTER:

* * *

**Appearances Are Deceitful**

Chapter 3: **Open Defeat**

* * *

As they gathered around the buildings where Lucifer was currently in, Dean couldn't help remembering that if they were successful – and they _would_ be– Sam would return to his side. Not only would he have his brother back, who he long thought lost, but also they would know how to keep the demons and Croats off their trail… including the devil, can't forget _that_ particular bonus…

He had arranged two teams of eight people each for this mission. He would lead the first one to the left building and Castiel would lead the other team to the other building. They would enter quickly and deadly, aiming for stealth in their movements. Complete silence would be preferable but dispensable in an emergency. They wouldn't lose lives to keep their movements hidden. Besides if one of them was found the others would soon follow, Dean hadn't doubts on that issue, he knew of what Lucifer was capable of.

The goal was to find and rescue the hostages and find out which body Sam was in. That's why he put Castiel on the other team. He and Dean (along with Rufus and Chuck) were the only ones who knew the real reason of this mission. None of the others knew that Sam, his brother and Lucifer's vessel's true owner was switched with one of their colleges a long time ago, was the one they had to find.

They would have to deal with Lucifer but without the reassurance that the Colt would work against him. The failure of the other day still spread a bitter taste in the air but the Colt still was a valuable weapon that Dean will take with him. Still the new found confidence the rebels had in Dean was a fine surprise to him. Perhaps that had to do with the discussion the rebels had that lead to this situation…

"_Why do we have to go searching for Lucifer again? Last time we almost all died! You were dead for a short time there Dean! And we aren't even sure if the Colt works on the bastard at all! Then why? Why must we do this?" screamed a rather anger camper, she was one of the few survivors of the last mission and wasn't eager of repeating the suicide stunt._

"_You're right! But the protection the camp has isn't permanent! If we do nothing then…" Chuck tried to intervene; he had felt very useless without the visions, now that they returned he was sure that the right path was meeting Sam again. He had the feeling that the way to defeating Satan was somehow involved with Sam and his strange powers._

"_And what kind of story is this that you want us to believe? What kind of protection! We don't need a thing like that. Witchcraft gives more trouble than it's worth!" another said, she was a former hunter and knew the nature of witches. Knew that nothing came without a price._

"_Enough!" yelled Dean shutting everyone "Our investigation points that the camp has been protected for a long time, years even. You saw what it can do. How the Croats_ _and Demons were confused by it. We can't throw away any means that can help us fight this war. But the truth is that yes it will be dangerous, yes some of us will die, and it's even likely that the person who made that shield is already dead but we have to try." The resolve in his eyes was undeniable. The one's that knew Dean the longest could see a glimpse of hope for the first time in a long, long time. Something was pushing their leader to the kind of conviction that he use to have and what many thought he lost._

_This is what made him a great leader, _their_ leader._

_Awed by the last miracle and confident by this change they heard him out. "Rufus and I don't know how to reproduce even a weakling of the current shield. There's no way we can find out without help. Besides isn't worth it to save our companions and keep them safe? We lost a battle and we are very much weakened but we can't give up. This time we have a solid goal: to save the ones we can and kill whatever bastards get in our way. Are you with me?"_

"_Yes" all responded with conviction. No matter what would go wrong, no matter how many of them were sacrificed, they would follow Dean Winchester until the end._

* * *

As they advanced through the bottom floor Dean mentally mapped where the doors and windows were, the direction they came from and the exits they could use along with the front door (they had gotten in from a lateral entrance). Until now he hadn't seen any stairway to the next level.

They had to search five floors total but he didn't think the hostages would be on the last one. It was too close to the roof which would make for an easy escape since he and Dad _had _taught Sammy how to climb and slide down from a house, building or tower. So the last floor was out, the second one too because it wasn't a great distance to jump out of a window and the first had several exits. That left the third and the fourth floor (and Dean hoped that this thing didn't have a basement). While they still had to watch out for Lucifer's gang.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Castiel moved effortlessly though the hall, his companions close to him. All of them tried their best not to make any noise; least they call to themselves to their enemies' notice.

"Do you think we can move on to the next level or should we search a bit more?" Asked one of the rebels to his right.

Castiel narrowed his eyes trying to see if they should go up but something was wrong. For a place where Lucifer was supposed to stay at it was awfully quiet...

None of the humans present noticed a single shadow that followed them since the very first moment they entered the building.

None of them knew that what awaited them was a trap.

* * *

Sam blinked his eyes trying to clear the fog from his mind from the last couple of hours. Part of him was relieved to sense the shield around the camp still up but the other - and greater - part of him, was restless about the news Lucifer had brought… about the attack… he knew the protection was clinging to its existence but how many of his companions were alive he wondered? But he couldn't give up, it wasn't as if everything was lost… they could keep up, the rebels still had _that_ hope. However everything would be lost if he didn't tell them what he had to. He _had _to find some way… anyway… to get across his message.

He looked at the bounds on his wrists, weakened by his effort but not enough to set him free. Lucifer still had taken precautions for the eventuality that he could use his powers… tricky angel, it wasn't for nothing that he was called the serpent, the most cunning thing ever created…

Dean gave a sign as he crept to the third floor, his suspicions were confirmed. The first and second floor was clean but now things were getting trickier. He could hear noises, some he could definitely associate to Croatons and other, stranger noises he couldn't quite place.

He sent two of his men ahead and waited until the signal that the passageway was clean. Signal received, he advanced along with the others and found a larger set of rooms. Which he couldn't wait to see if any contained what he was looking for.

"OK guys, let's check every room, don't go alone and sound the alarm if you find something fishy or the hostages. And do it fast. We just have 90 minutes until the meeting hour."

All nodded their heads they started to divide in pairs and moving to the closer rooms. Since there were eight they made 4 groups with two people each. After fifteen minutes checking empty rooms with all type of stuff like blankets of dirty blood, mechanical stuff that Dean was sure _wasn't_ for any type of car, and food he was sure was for the Croats (which was bad since it meant it was the things staying place). They were in the middle of the hallway when the group that was farther up sent a signal.

"Dean, here!"

They had at last found their companions.

_I hope you are all right, Sammy…_

* * *

The shadow grinned with the knowledge that the humans were unaware… they were close, they were very close to the point where its brothers were waiting. Just a bit more and he could enter the flesh he chose and they could began the slaughter…

"Castiel! Demons! It's a trap!"

_Now_.

The former angel Castiel was at the same surprised with the trap and unimpressed that they were found out. Besides how could he, now a mere mortal, go against his brother, Lucifer, one of the most powerful of the Host of Heaven? Even though he knew it was impossible Dean managed to convince him to fight. To hope. To never give up. Now more than ever he could hope for a better future, to find a way to win this.

As the bullets pilled against the demons doing little to hold them back, his fellow companions retreated and fought their way free. Paying with their own blood and lives he still hoped. No longer would he hide in drugs and alcohol. No longer will he would curse his destiny and human kind.

_Sam is a special soul._

_I will find my brother._

Dean eyes were shinning again. He did believe they could win.

_Dean Winchester is the key to our victory, he will be the prophesized vessel of Michael._

He wondered as a demon slashed his chest, it receiving a bullet between its eyes in retaliation, if Dean Winchester was going to be the key to their victory _because he was_ Dean Winchester.

"Retreat! Find Dean. We don't know if they found him too!"

* * *

Dean panted as he ran to his subordinate; he saw with a growing smile most of the people they lost back in the last mission. He could count seven. The other three were probably dead, but seven was good. Seven meant that Sammy could be there, that he could be alive.

"Dean…" Risa, beautiful Risa, covered in blood and wounds whispered. "Help us… before… they come back… "

He nodded "Free them". The other four people that had remained behind to check the other rooms pass him by to check ahead. He couldn't forget where they were. They had to see if they were being led to a trap.

Quickly the seven people were released and escorted to the exit. Some were limping and Montgomery had to rely on him to walk. Normally he wouldn't be so compassionate but the idea that one of them was Sam was killing him. He could shout for his brother but first he would see them to safety and then, only then, would he check for his brother. When he did not have to worry about any danger coming for Sam.

As they passed the last door, Reed, one of the checking team cursed under his breath which normally meant there was trouble over something.

"What!" He growled.

"Door's locked. Blood on the handle. I'm suspicious about what's inside. Can come back to bite us in the ass later" Reed spoke trying to push the handle open.

"We already have our companions. Leave it behind" said someone – his partner in the recognition task if him memory served him right.

"No! I have to check. I can't rest if I'm not sure. That was the same way my old team was killed"

Dean winced, remembering the story. But he couldn't risk the injured. Risa whispered a curse and moved so not to support her weight on her injured leg. "Then we're going to be here for a while. And each second is more that I'm willing to be in this hellhole or do you forget that we were _tortured_ here you insensitive son of a bitch!" Risa then proceed to glare daggers and bullets at Reed but he ignored her completely.

"Shut your crap! At least not until" he said pulling the door, "…we…" now this thing was obviously causing quite the ruckus and if the two keep up the arguing then all of them would be found out "…ARE SURE!" screamed Reed finally breaking the lock and pushing open the stupid door open.

Dean didn't have time to hide his surprise or to even curse…

* * *

Castiel kept running leading the five survivors with him to the other building. They have lost two of their teammates but at least it wasn't for naught. They managed to escape the demons and if their gift was found out then it would be a blast.

Quite literally.

And in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1

**_BOOOOM_**

The structure Castiel manage to get out of was collapsing with, hopefully in their opinion, all the demons inside. It should take them a while to free themselves.

"Okay let's find Dean he shouldn't have gone to the meeting point yet and by now every single freaky thing here will be hot on our tales." The former angel commanded as he tied a piece of cloth to the wound on his chest. The others panted and nodded, recovering their breaths and moving to the entry of the other building hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

**_BOOOOM_**

Sam jumped at the sound. He wondered what the hell was going on and if Lucifer was making a house cleaning. Then again he sensed that the archangel wasn't in the area. He could feel the demons presence, their constantly angry and bloodthirsty auras merging in to the ground, stuck somewhere… _Fuck_! He thought at the damned seal prevented his powers and muddled his perception from finding out more. Fortunately he could still sense a few things but not enough to understand what was going on.

In a flash he decided that if he was to escape Lucifer's clutches then it was now or never. The boss wasn't in the house, the demons were in the ground and the vampires, as far as he could tell, were busy in the periphery. It would give or take a few hours until they returned since the sun was still up and last time he checked Lucifer didn't make his strongholds with tunnels, he didn't want to risk a double edge sword... not after Sam taught a lesson on it 4 years ago.

Breathing deeply he struggled against his bound pulling and stretching the already sloppy (thanks to the comfortable position he was in. _Thanks again for it Lucifer_ he thought bitterly) ropes, merging it with his own blood. To his vexation he couldn't feel either humans or Croatons while he was in the room but he would bet a hand if this mess wasn't the work of a group of rebels. They were a constant headache to the supershit side and with all of them busy he would be able to free himself.

Finally a give and them his body found the laws of gravity and was pulled down. Groaning in pain for being immobile for so long Sam got up and started to move his arms so to get his blood circulation going.

Moving stealthy to the door and rapidly evaluating his situation he saw that he had two choices: going up to the last floor and find a way to come down but exposing himself to attack from bellow or going down and fighting whatever may be in the building.

Going up it was.

Opening the door of his little room he checked the hallway, finding it empty he nodded to himself before leaving.

He had to dodge the punch coming to his face in a millisecond but he somewhat managed. When he landed to his right side he saw in the corner of left eye another person coming, this time with a kick aiming to his ribs. Sam managed to roll before the impact but his recently freed wrists protest again the rough movement. Ignoring the pain he gets up to face his opponents.

Both of them were Caucasian men: one with blond hair and the other a brunet. His sixth sense (if he could call it that) freshly released from Lucifer binds didn't let him see the color of their eyes. Only a white blankness could he perceive… meaning that they were high raking demons and most possibly former angels. He knew that Lucifer still had some of those. He was frankly surprised with the number of them, one would think that they were a handful of them but when they were more than a hundredth… things started to make more sense.

He took note that they weren't attacking aimlessly. The attacks earlier, while painful if landed, weren't enough to kill him. That meant they wouldn't try to kill him, only restrain him until their father returned. So that gave him a few options as he didn't have weapons but he did have his magic, nevertheless how weak it was. If only he had his angel killing knife. He wondered where the archangel would have put that but quickly cross off that idea. Lucifer would have destroyed any weapon that could hurt him and/or kill his minions.

Deciding that he didn't have time to lose he reconsidered his earlier plan and moved to go to the lower levels. In the blink of an eye the blond former angel was behind him. Kicking in a place where no matter what, in a man would _hurt_, he moved his right fingers to his left wrist and dirtied them with his blood. Concentrating on the liquid form he made a circle around the blond and completed it with a pentagon making an effective devil trap. Focusing in the heat of the air he made his blood dry. The trapped demons hissed at him and his buddy of course tried to break the trap while not actually touching it.

So when the demon lanced a knife that he had in his possession (too bad it wasn't _his_ knife) Sam had the presence of mind to synchronize with the marble floor and move it around the feet of the troublesome demon. Because the blood was dry the knife didn't break the trap and when the brunet noticed he was already trapped.

Sam fell to his knees tired as hell but ignoring his exhaustion he moved away from the demons. Right now the only way was for him to go down. The energy he spent wasn't a lot, but enough to leave him worried that if he kept exerting himself he would be easy prey to anyone hunting his head. So with difficulty and paying no mind to the cursing screaming demons he moved to the stairs.

* * *

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him were his companions. The same ones that he had just set free.

"SHIFTERS!" someone screamed and he moved away, but Montgomery felt in the ground with a loud crash. Not knowing if he should help him or not he pressed his back with the one that was searching with him. The others soon followed forming groups of two that were pointing their weapons to both set of prisoners never mind that the ones that their just saw were in binds.

"What the Hell are you doing Dean! Those over there are shifters! Kill them and free us!" screamed the other Lisa, the one still stuck in the recently open room.

Montgomery on the floor screamed at them "It's you that are the shifters! You want us to free you and then slice our necks"

"LIES!"

Then chaos broke loose with both set screaming and arguing pointing and accusing each other to be the monster. Knowing that face with this it was impossible to remain hidden anymore he shot the space between them to catch their attention. 14 pair of eyes focused on him and eight heads bowed in recognition. Dean would be the one to decide who was human and who was monster.

"Okay I will check everyone with my silver knife, the team with me will kill the ones who are shifters and protect the ones who are human. Understood? If you have a problem I can just spare myself the trouble and kill everyone."

The fourteen people in question gulped and nodded, resuming their hostility by glaring at the others who had their faces.

Just as he was ready to check Montgomery, the closest to him, the floor trembled…

**_BOOOOM_**

Dean soon found himself in the floor fighting to breathe as he was chocked to dead by his teammate. The other grinned and he knew that he had released the wrong lot of people. He could also hear the curse of the others as they took their knifes trying to kill the imposters at the same time trying to reach him. His knife had fallen from his hands and he couldn't reach the other. When his vision started to go black he panicked and struggled even more but he was still pinned by the larger man and his hands still immobile.

Dean knew his conscious was fading but when he thought this was it to him the false Montgomery grew lax and fell on top of him. A hand took the now dead body off him and he met the eyes of Castiel.

"'Bout damn time" he rasped.

"Yes fearless leader" Dean then saw Castiel's team helping killing the shifters and two of his own men were helping – and checking – the other group.

"What are you doing here? What about your side" Dean asked his friend.

Castiel nooded and explained. "Trap, at least twenty demons after us, the only way to escape was to destroy the other building. We came the moment we were free of them. I feared that there was also a trap planted on this side."

"Figures Lucifer didn't felt save in his own house. Let's get out of here"

Suddenly their hear steps approaching from the side that had stair to the next floor. Preparing to more creatures, all of them were taken back when they saw another companion of them.

Jasper Lost

"Japer!" one of his men screamed going to where their friend was, careless of the situation they just get out of.

"Wait!" Dean tried to stop him but instead of listening to him, the soldier continued to run to the man. He was suspicious, that man didn't seem to be anywhere close were the hostages and the shapeshifters were if his panting was something to go by.

Besides, _that _man didn't have a single injure on him, it was like he was keep from all the hospitality the demons had to offer. _What the hell was going on? Could he be…? No, no time, check later… problems coming fast!_

"Are you a shifter?" Someone asked pointing a dagger at him

"How do I know that you are the real Jasper? You weren't with the others. And by the way, where in the hell were you?" other person, this one of Castiel group said, moving carefully, never letting Jasper of his sight.

"I'm the real Jasper. I was at the top floor. Lucifer wanted something from me. But he left a while ago and I don't know when he is returning. I don't know how much time I have" the man in front of him said. He was a bit taller than Dean, not much muscle but still enough that one didn't dismissed him right away. His eyes were a washed blue and his hair was dark brown, almost back

"You could be a shape shifter for all I know…" another spoke, but was quickly interrupted…

"I not a fucking shifter. I can proof it if you want!" he said quickly taking the sliver dagger and making a cut in his hand. Since it didn't boil it was safe to assume he was human but he then started to talk again. "Will you mind getting out of here! I don't want to be ambushed weaponless"

Dean narrowed his eyes… wondering silently, but… rethinking back it made sense… if Jasper was really his little brother Sam (that he shouldn't know that he was alive after all) then Lucifer wouldn't want to put him in any danger, including from his own minions. So then… if he left the other hostages in the room, supposed that if Dean survived – which was an irrational precaution since Lucifer himself was the one that killed him in the first place, unless he knew or expect him to live to tell the tale – he would attack his hideout again trying to release the hostages, but it wouldn't be a great loss because the one the Devil really wanted wasn't with the others and none of the others campers realized that he had been separated from them in the first place…

It made sense.

The one that was Sam all this time was Jasper Lost.

Sam was alive in Jasper.

"Sam?" he questioned silently, barely moving his lips. The change was fast but there. Disbelieve. Panic. Nervousness. Hope. Confusion. Suspicion. Calculation. And finally a neutral mask that revealed nothing.

Jasper – _Sammy _– didn't say anything, waiting a movement, word, _anything _that showed what was going on, at the same time, the unfamiliar eyes had the same annoyance that his brother had when he demanded that Dean explained something and he was being a dick about.

"Lucifer dropped the bomb before killing me." He answered the unquestioned doubt.

Jasp-_Sammy _had widened his eyes, the devil's kick in the gut clear as a bell. Then he focused again on him. "We have to get out of here _now_"

"I know, the stairs are back there-" Dean was interrupted by his still tallest sibling.

"No! We have to leave now. Demons are coming…" Ja-_Sammy _said hurriedly, shoving Dean and the others closest to him back to the staircase.

"_And **here** we are_" Dean turned to the spiteful voice. He almost groaned out a loud. _'Oh Crap'_

* * *

Running from demons should never be you first choice of escape. 1: because they are _fast_; 2: because they were _strong_; 3: because no matter how much you shot, if it wasn't the colt it didn't make a damn thing unless making them angry and 4: because the new fashion it was demons having Croatons left and right at their command.

Ja-_Sammy, _his long lost brother (and no, the irony of his name didn't pass him by), was chanting something under his breath and taking a huge breathe he turned his head around and released… whatever it was… to the demons.

Well, whatever it was, it worked. The Croatons grabbed their faces screaming and bleeding, and some of the demons had started coughing. But other than that it wasn't a lot of progress.

"What the…?"

Sammy didn't let him finish and answered right away, "Poison. Unfortunately I don't have one strong enough to work on demons. Not for the time we need"

Thinking some crispy black mass should be a nice view he wondered "Why don't you use fire and kill them right away?"

"I can't! Fire is Demon's friend. They can manipulate it if I summon it" Sam said, moving his arms, making appear roots and thick vines and evolving the walls and doors with it, making their pursuers stuck on their places. The croatons fell at once, not having the intelligence to duck and jump and the demons were delayed by the congestion of bodies, forcing their way - uncaring if they're killing their once human servants - crushing limbs and heads.

Joshua, the fasted of them led the way to the closest exit, was reporting the state of the way. Sometimes the path was obstructed and Sam had to demolish walls and thick doors but everyone was trying to keep a good time and _no one_ complained or questioned the origin of the powers their companion unexpectedly had.

Suddenly Sam stopped and looked above.

"What is it?" questioned Dean out of breath but unwilling to stop as the rest of the humans join up with them.

Awakened from his daze Sam started running at his earnest, as fast as his legs could carry him, screaming with no little bit of panic.

"Hurry! We have to leave _now_! Lucifer's arrived!"

Understanding faster than anyone else their situation Dean hurried the others on, and the group willed themselves to go faster and faster.

They had literally the devil on their tails.

* * *

"Interesting!" Said Lucifer looking at his fallen brothers and servants caught in a devil trap each. The place where he left Sam was empty, and he had felt his demons congestion one of the lateral exits.

"By all means I can't have them waiting" Lucifer whispered, his eyes flashing unholy light "Don't worry Sam, I am already going…"

* * *

Dean swore. They were so close, a few more meters and they could leave the building. Once in the open they would take little more than two minutes to their cars and he had stuffed them with as much hex bags as he could. But the demons were everywhere and they were surrounded, most of them were excited about something.

He turned to tell Sam to _do _something when his brother flickered out of existence and disappeared completely. Turning out to appear in the other side of the room.

In the middle of the demons with the much smirking Lucifer in _his _(Sammy's) body.

"Sam!" Dean screamed when he saw that his brother was held by the Devil.

"Nu uh Dean" Lucifer speaks, amusement and triumph dripping from his mouth. "You can't take young Sam here. I'm afraid he _has_ to remain with me."

"Let him go! Right now" the hunter threatens, the Colt immediately out of his coat and pointed at the devil's head.

"You are sure you want to take that risk? What would you do if you missed and shot Sammy here? It would be horrible no?" Lucifer tightens his hold on Sam's neck making him gasp for breath. Dean's hand started to tremble like mad. "Especially if doing it so would break the protection circle on your camp." Dean's eyes widen a bit and the gun quivered even more. Sam tensed at hearing Lucifer because only he should know that particular tidbit of information. _Fuck, this is not supposed to happen. How the hell did he found out?_

"You're lying" Bluffed the hunter. He knew his brother better than anyone else and now that he knew Jasper was Sam he knew where and what to look. Sammy didn't seem reassured at least. He hoped that he had some sort of plan because his mind was blank.

"I don't lie Dean. I don't need to. Sammy here knows as well as I do that if he dies the protection falls at once. It doesn't matter if I bring him back. Because I would_ definitely _do it. However if that the case Sam would need to cast the binding magic again. Isn't it right Sammy?" Lucifer said looking at Sam. He blinked when he realized that he was choking him and released a bit of pressure.

Sam breathed hard and fast, restoring the air that he had lost. Looking at the archangel in the eyes he demanded. "How do you know this? No one has this information but me. And I have protection against shapeshifters. They couldn't take my knowledge!"

The humans in the room were terrified with the truth of their situation. All of them knew that would be a fucking luck if they manage to leave alive, but they also knew that was no way to free this Jasper-Sam out of Lucifer hands at the moment.

Dean and Castiel narrowed their eyes, trading silent messages that lead nowhere, none of them knew how to reverse the situation and meanwhile Lucifer was indifferent at all this – or not – stared at Sam's eyes and smiled suddenly.

"You would be surprised at what my eyes can see Sam. You can hide your thoughts and localization, you can ward your dreams and information, nevertheless… you _can't_ _hide your_ _soul_. If I have you in front of me I can see a lot of interesting things… More than your little human friends are aware of it seems."

Sam gritted his teeth's and shut his mouth.

Whatever the Devil had hinted Dean knew it had hit home. Sam was hiding something, probably important and Lucifer was sniffing around.

Then Sam looked at him in the eyes and Dean couldn't bear the resolution that he saw there. He looked at Castiel next moving his lips to fast to him understand and yelled. "GO!"

A thunder fell between Lucifer's party and Dean's group, hitting more destructively at their enemies. He could hear Lucifer's voice commanding the Demons to go after them. In the meantime Castiel screamed retreat and to all of them run to the hole on the wall that the thunder did. Dean couldn't move, couldn't accept that he was losing Sam again, that he had to leave him with Lucifer again.

"Dean! Let's go!" Castiel called from the gap, urging him to hurry. Closing his eyes and stuffing his pain to the back of him mind he run away from Lucifer, Demons, Croats and … from Sam.

* * *

"What a bad boy you have been Sam. You let them escape " Lucifer said not looking behind to where was Sam knelled in the floor with two major demons guarding him from each side (they were actually the two that Sam had immobilize earlier. Sarcastic in his opinion that he was their prisoner again.)

"What can I say? I couldn't help myself" he laughed a little before coughing heavily, the sound of pooling blood like a bell, heavy, in his hears.

"You shouldn't push yourself… your body obviously can't handle the strain. Sooner or later you will say Yes to me Sam, we can do such great things together."

"Go back to hell" he gasped, the amusement from earlier gone, his tone betraying nothing but anger.

Lucifer could sense his fallen brothers anger rising but he raised one hand and they controlled themselves. Under no conditions was Sam to be harmed.

"My vacations in hell are over, I personally didn't like it so next time I will be choosing another place to stay" he say flippant dismissing the insult.

"Are you trying to crack a joke? I don't think you have a lot of practice. Besides… reducing you minions to ash isn't a good way to convince me to join you." Sam spoke with suspicion. Besides the two demons that were restraining him all the others involved in the chase were now piles of dust in the floor.

"Just a slight setback. They can't hide forever Sam. I know that there is a time limit to that shield of yours. If you could make a permanent one you would already raised one. This is the best you can do." Lucifer turned his eyes the human looking intently at his eyes "I may not know how much time you gave them but I will hunt them down and kill one by one if I have to. Your rebellion will not win"

The hunter was serious when he answered. "This is not my rebellion. This is Dean's stand."

"So that was the reason that you used a great effort to bring his soul back to his body? Had you not done that I would have to take more measures to make sure you remain here. One or two demons aren't nearly enough to secure you were you at your best, no matter how powerful they are"

The faced each other, neither hesitating. Sam also didn't deny what he affirmed.

It _was_ true.

He had almost collapsed at the time. The exertion he had demanded from his body had almost distorted his defenses to the point of breaking. Almost. But he had done it. He hadn't let Dean die. They still could have hope.

Now all was in Castiel hands… if he managed to decode the message.

* * *

"Cas? Cas? Castiel? What's wrong?" Dean demanded from the former angel. He had been unusually quiet when they were returning, often gazing at space, never speaking or commenting anything. Not in the safety of car they couldn't be followed but the former angel was acting weird.

But Castiel just stared continuous to the air, his mind on Sam's last words…

* * *

AM001: Okay, here was chapter 3. Reviewed and all. Hope you like it ;) and since chapter 4 doesn't have action scenes it shouldn't take more than a month to write, even with college bothering me it the threat of exams in a couple of months... way set back let me tell you...

MUSE: Lies! All lies don't believe her! She's as lazy as they come! She will take FOR-E-VER!

AM001: SHUP UT! It was your fault too! You Abandoned me! Left me with a crashed computer and half chapter per write~!

MUSE: ME? It was your lazy bun to take so long to write!

AM001: At least I haven't given up! I will continue this story even if it kill me (or even if the readers kill me, I know they aren't happy with the wait)

MUSE: Well, at least then you have the spirit to continue, c'mon give the readers a hint.

AM001: Okay, Okay working already (Muse: You better!):

_Chapter 4: **Holy Rules**_

**_Hint: _**Sweets (Who can guess will have the chapter dedicated to him or her)


End file.
